


I Dig You the Most

by Agent25



Series: One Love for the Heart [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shovel Talk, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent25/pseuds/Agent25
Summary: Sharon froze as she peered up at Steve with a leveled gaze as she flatly asked, “You want to give T’Challa – a king, trillionaire, and panther god incarnate all wrapped up in one – the shovel talk?”A beat of silence passed.“Well,” Steve muttered self-consciously, “When you say it like that, it sounds stupid.”Sharon rolled her eyes, “Steve, it sounded stupid from the get-go.”





	I Dig You the Most

“What do you want to do today? We could walk through the open markets? Buy some souvenirs. I know Wanda wanted a bracelet.”

“Hmm,” was the only response Steve could come up with as he continued pacing back and forth across the marbled floors of their bedchambers in the Royal Palace. They were pleasantly cool as his bare feet slapped against them while he kept up his one man crusade. The bedroom was a lovely suite overlooking Birnin Zana, with a great forest stretching out beyond the city’s limits. It was a spectacular sight that Steve was completely ignoring as he was lost in his own head.

Sharon, spread out on the couch, only huffed a breath as she watched her boyfriend canter in place.

“Or we could go to Mount Bashenga?” she tried again with pleading eyes, “Shuri said something about giving us a tour of the vibranium mines. That could be fun.”

“Fun,” he murmured distractedly, “Yeah.”

Sharon flung her head back as she stubbornly tried again, “I hear Lake Kivu is wonderful this time of year. There’s an animal reservation near it, out on the savanna. We could watch some elephants. Everyone loves elephants!”

“Elephants,” he slowly said as he continued his silent stalking. He was like a caged animal who just wanted to break free and roam. “Great.”

A sigh followed as Sharon tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared up at the ceiling, completely at her wit’s end.

“Or, you know…” she mused, voice deceptively sweet as she tried to ensnare her prey, “In the three days we’ve been in Wakanda, I’ve fallen madly in love with T’Challa’s friend, B’Tumba. The feeling’s mutual, of course, and we’ve decided to run away and elope. Hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s nice,” Steve absent-mindedly agreed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as his girlfriend’s words finally sank in.

“Wait,” he turned toward her with comically wide eyes, “What?”

Sharon threw up her hands, “Oh, _now_ you’re listening to me.” She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout, glowering at the blond as he sheepishly shrugged in return, finally realizing he was in the red.

“Sharon,” he said contritely as he plopped down on the couch next to her, laying his hand on her knee and gently squeezing. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a complete buzz kill, I swear.”

Sharon waved him off, covering his hand with her own as she stroked her thumb idly over the veins weaving throughout his skin. Steve felt himself going pliant at the soft caresses as he relaxed further into the couch, watching her long, elegant fingers.

“I know, I just want us to have a good time,” she told him, chewing her lip self-consciously. “This is our first vacation as a couple, hell, this is our first _anything_ as a couple.”

She did have a point. There wasn’t much time for romance or wooing when on the run from the Government. Steve and his friends had been wanted fugitives ever since the events in Germany and the subsequent prison break out of the Raft. Now they wandered the earth like nomads, doing their part to make the world a little safer while still staying under the radar. The ‘Secret Avengers,’ Sam had joking dubbed them.

Steve was thankful beyond belief that Sharon had decided to join up with his ragtag team after she defected from the CIA. He wouldn’t have survived his and Tony’s ‘civil war’ without her passing along the intel on Bucky’s location in Romania and bringing his and Sam’s gear for the airport battle.

Even now, nearly a year later, he still couldn’t believe she’d ever want to be with a total disaster such as himself. But here she was, at his side, wanting him to lighten up and enjoy their stay in Wakanda, on behalf of its gracious and accommodating king.

And therein lied the problem.

It’s not that he didn’t like T’Challa, the man had been nothing but kind and generous since the aftermath of Siberia. He had allowed the splintered Avengers a brief respite in Wakanda following their jailbreak from the Raft. When they had left, he had outfitted them with supplies and tech, even allowing them access to several safe houses across the globe. The greatest thing, by far, that he had done was taking Bucky in, keeping him safe when he was back on ice as his whiz-kid of a younger sister, Shuri, figured out how to erase Hydra’s influence from Bucky’s brain.

Steve could still remember everything in strikingly brilliant clarity when he received a video call out of the blue from the newly awoken Bucky. He had smiled at Steve, relieved and hopeful and without a trace of fear in his pale, blue eyes. Bucky had looked amazing, restful and free of burden as he recovered under Wakanda’s eternal sun.

It was in that moment that Steve knew he had his friend back.

Well…almost. Upon his awakening, Shuri had insisted Bucky remain in Wakanda to receive therapy and spiritual guidance in order for the former assassin to fully be freed of Hydra’s grip. Bucky hadn’t put up a fight and Steve would never force anything on Bucky, so for months he had contented himself with their phone calls and video messages as the two slowly connected again, reconciling who they once were with who they were today.

He had listened enraptured as Bucky recounted all of his tales of living in Wakanda; from the food to the scenery to its people. He talked animatedly of Shuri and her love of memes as she caught Bucky up to speed on the 21st Century, of the children from the River Tribe who had dubbed him White Wolf, and of how fierce and powerful Okoye and the Dora Milaje were and how Bucky delighted in all the ways they could kick his ass six ways from Sunday.

However, Bucky’s favorite person to talk about, far and away, was T’Challa. No matter the conversation, the subject could always be shifted towards the Wakandan king. It was always _T’Challa this_ and _T’Challa that_ and _wow, T’Challa is such a swell guy, Stevie._ If there was one thing Steve was particularly adept it, it was being well read on all things Bucky. It had only taken a few conversations of observing his friend to see the telltale signs of a crush. Bucky’s eyes went soft whenever speaking of the king, his lips curling up into a dreamy smile that never left his face as he waxed poetic about the guy.

It was quite clear to Steve that his friend had fallen… _hard_.

What had taken Steve by surprise was T’Challa’s apparent reciprocation of said feelings. Steve and Sharon had only been in Wakanda for three days and had only seen T’Challa a handful of times, seeing as the man had a country to run and all. T’Challa, while courteous, had always been reserved and stoic in Steve’s presence, but that guardedness went right out the window whenever Bucky was in sight.

The warrior king’s royal burdens seemed to diminish when Bucky was close, his dark eyes had a habit of tracing Bucky’s movements, gleaming fondly as the wind rustled Bucky’s long hair or watching intently when the super-soldier threw his head back in a hearty laugh, exposing the long column of his neck.

So, Bucky liked T’Challa and T’Challa seemingly had feelings for Bucky.

And Steve…he didn’t really know what to do with that.

Bucky’s happiness was paramount to him. All he wanted in the world was for Bucky to be happy, _truly_ happy. He more than deserved it after the decades of torture Hydra put him through. He’d have to be blind not to see that T’Challa clearly made him happy. For God’s sake, the king called him _James_ ; not even Winifred Barnes had gotten away with that, but Bucky all but swooned when addressed as such by T’Challa. But T’Challa…T’Challa was a king, and that was a whole can of worms neither Steve nor Bucky had ever dealt with before.

The truth of the matter was…Steve was scared _for_ Bucky. He didn’t want his friend tumbling head over heels in love only to be heartbroken later on due to T’Challa’s duties and responsibilities to his country.

“Steve,” Sharon said gently as she knocked her shoulder into his, bringing him out of his rambling thoughts. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Steve sighed, leaning his head back against the couch as he stared contemplatively up at the ceiling.

“I think Bucky likes T’Challa.”

Sharon snorted gleefully from beside the super-soldier as he tilted his head towards her, eyebrows adorably furrowed in confusion as she laughed harder.

“Obviously he likes him, anyone can see that!” she teased, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“Really?” he asked, he thought he was the only one who had noticed.

“Oh, Steve,” Sharon murmured sympathetically, amusement still dancing in her amber eyes. “Aunt Peggy always did say you were a bit slow on the uptake, especially when it comes to romance.”

Steve couldn’t help but sputter as he honestly felt so attacked right now, “I am not slow!”

Sharon arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow challengingly. “Oh yeah? Need I remind you about _fondue_?”

Steve immediately flushed as red as a tomato as it stained his pale, Irish skin. He hung his head in shame as he reluctantly inquired, “You know about fondue?”

Sharon giggled lightly as she snuggled into Steve’s side, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders to tug her closer, enveloping her with his above average body heat.

“Steve,” she said in a conciliatory tone as she patted his chest, “Everyone knows about fondue.”

“Lovely,” he deadpanned with expert sarcasm as he leaned his head against hers, allowing a moment of peace to settle around them.

“You know, maybe I should talk to him.” he mused aloud, his hands idly running through Sharon’s blonde hair.

“Talk to who?” she asked, throwing her legs over his so they tangled together.

“To T’Challa, make sure his intentions are good, you know, that he won’t jerk Bucky around.”

Sharon froze as she peered up at Steve with a leveled gaze as she flatly asked, “You want to give T’Challa – a king, trillionaire, and panther god incarnate all wrapped up in one – the shovel talk?”

A beat of silence passed.

“Well,” Steve muttered self-consciously, “When you say it like that, it sounds stupid.”

Sharon rolled her eyes, “Steve, it sounded stupid from the get-go.”

The former Captain America huffed out a breath because, yeah, it did sound stupid. And Steve could fully acknowledge he was being a _tad_ overprotective, but he only just got his best friend back, he wasn’t about to allow anyone to mistreat him.

“It’s just…after everything he’s been through, Bucky deserves good things, you know?” he murmured softly, long ago memories of them as boys in Brooklyn filtering in.

Sharon’s gaze was sympathetic as she looked up at Steve. “Well,” she began, wrapping her arms around him, “If it makes you feel any better, I think that’s all T’Challa wants for Bucky as well.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed as he rubbed her back, “I think you’re right.”

Around them, the sounds of Wakanda drifted in through the open windows, allowing a sense of calm to settle over the couple.

 

+++

 

“And time!”

T’Challa sprung up to his feet, landing as gracefully as his namesake as he rolled his shoulders, allowing the strain and tension of the last two hours of sparring to fade away.

He was currently in one of the palace’s numerous outdoor courtyards, indulging himself in some _friendly_ dueling against his Dora Milaje.

“Good showing, My King.” Awande complimented as she tossed him a water bottle. He caught it easily, chugging nearly half of the bottle’s contents.

Okoye snorted as she picked up her trusty spear, “Good showing? If he been any slower coming out of that Macao I would have flattened him.”

Good-natured laughter spread throughout the elite fighting group. Even in moments such as this, they moved as one unit, all completely in sync with one another, all ready to snap into battle stance at the drop of a hat. They were a complete extension of one another, a single organism formed of many different moving parts.

T’Challa narrowed his eyes towards his general, lip curling up into a playful smirk. “Flattened me? Oh no, Okoye, you are all talk, as usual.”

Okoyoe’s eyes flashed as she twirled her spear threateningly in his direction, “We could go another round and I’ll show you just how _little_ talking is involved.”

A stare down commenced before T’Challa’s lips twitched at the same time her eyes wrinkled in amusement. The two warriors shared knowing grins and high fives as the Dora Milaje’s attention was trained at the entrances to the courtyard.

 _“Captain Rogers is pacing outside.”_ Ayo observed in crisp Wakandan as all heads turned and indeed caught sight of the blond man nervous pacing back and forth, almost out of sight.

 _“He looks like a gazelle getting ready to face twenty lions,”_ Nobanzi remarked avidly, interest clearly piqued by Rogers’ odd display. Rogers was not a man for cowering.

 _“He seems nervous.”_ Siti astutely declared. It was true, one could easily see the tautness of Rogers’ shoulders as he marched, head bent as he stared down at his shoes.

 _“But there is purpose to his stalking.”_ Okoye commented, _“He is a man on a mission.”_

 A wicked smile suddenly split across her face as she eyed her sisters-in arms. _“Ladies, I think it is time.”_

Excited murmurings worked their way rapidly through the Dora Milaje. T’Challa resignedly sighed, whenever they got like this, it only meant terrible things for T’Challa, he had learned that long ago. And he had a fair idea of what had their attention now. It seemed the rumors of that ludicrous bet had indeed been true. He should have believed Shuri when she teased him about it earlier.

 _“It is rude to speak of honored guests when they have no chance to defend themselves,”_ he interjected with a knowing look. As usual, he was ignored, as his Dora continued murmuring around him. He rolled his eyes skyward, honestly, who was the king here? He locked eyes with Okoye, who was just barely keeping her laughter at bay.

“Go,” he commanded, clenching his fists and swiftly bringing them up to his chest, crossing them in salute. The Dora Milaje reciprocated in kind with bowed heads, as Okoye directed them out of the courtyard, only a few remaining behind to guard their king.

They passed Steve with delighted eyes and graceful movements. T’Challa watched them depart, idly sipping from his water bottle as Rogers worked up his infamous courage and walked in, looking like a bull ready for the charge against a mocking matador.

“Captain,” T’Challa greeted with a tilt of his head as Rogers came to a stop, determination seeped in every superhuman pore of his body. It made T’Challa exhausted just looking at him. He knew the captain was a pigheaded sort of man, James had more than enough stories to share from their childhood in Brooklyn all the way to the frontlines of WWII.

“Your Highness,” Rogers responded, just as unrelentingly polite.

“Please, call me T’Challa.” the king said in return as Rogers huffed out a laugh.

“Well, only if you call me Steve.”

T’Challa lightly chuckled, being caught in his own little game. He nodded as he peered at _Steve_ questioningly.

“Is there anything I can for you? You seem…troubled.”

Steve, planting his hands on his hips, only exhaled deeply, a chagrined expression working itself across his angular face.

“Well,” he wheedled before plunging right in, “There is something I’d wish to discuss.”

T’Challa blinked slowly, his body beginning to tense in anticipation. “Yes?”

Steve’s eyes roamed cagily before he got out, “It’s about Bucky.”

T’Challa’s heart immediately flip-flopped within his chest (the traitor) as it always did whenever James was mentioned, even in passing. T’Challa’s nerves always worked into overdrive whenever James was a thought in his mind, which – unfortunately for him – was more often than not.

He really should have seen this coming, he was a master tactician, after all.

“Ah,” he murmured after a moment as Steve rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding any necessary eye contact.

“Look,” Steve began, blue eyes flashing earnestly, “Bucky’s a grown man, and he’d kill me for coming to you, swear to God, he’s gonna _murder_ me. But I just can’t _not_ talk to you. He’s my friend, which means I gotta do right by him. And I’m not blind, I see the way you two look at each other, and if this is just…I don’t know, a _fling_ to you, or some kind of dalliance, then you should really pump the brakes right now before he gets hurt. Not that you’d devastate him,” Steve added in hastily, “He’s an independent man, he doesn’t need anyone to complete him, or any other such bullshit that gets spewed out in this century that’s consider romantic. But that also doesn’t mean he should have to be alone for the rest of his life either – “

“Captain,” T’Challa tactfully interrupted, stemming off the spiraling nature of that monologue. He imagined if he left this all to Steve, they would be standing here for quite some time. He did not even have to look to know his remaining Dora Milaje were exchanging victorious glances among one another.

“Am I led to believe that you are giving me – what do you Americans call it? Ah, yes – the shovel talk?”

Steve’s cheeks were tinged pink as he slowly nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “That’s what Sharon called it as well. So, yeah, I guess I am. Trust me, I’m not enjoying this anymore than you are.”

T’Challa let out a deep breath as he prayed to Bast for patience. “You will be making one of my Dora Milaje very pleased.”

Noticing the furrowing of Steve’s brows, T’Challa nodded to his bodyguards. “There has been an ongoing bet of how long it would take you to come and… _corner_ me, as it were. I believe Aneka is the winner, yes?”

He turned his eyes towards the woman in question as a predatory grin formed across her face.

“Indeed, My King.”

T’Challa could not help but roll his eyes at her cheek, this is what he was saddled with on a daily basis. Where was the respect?

T’Challa kept this to himself as he rested his eyes on the super-soldier. “It is commendable for you to care so greatly for your friend. James is lucky to have you.”

Steve easily shrugged the compliment off, “I’m the lucky one. Bucky’s still the best person I’ve ever known…but with the last 70 years and the way the world views him, he forgets that. He thinks he’s some kind of monster.”

Steve’s face crumbled but he stubbornly cobbled it together, trying to give none of his inner turmoil away. T’Challa’s heart could not help but go out to his fellow warrior. He too had a soft spot for one James Buchanan Barnes that served as one large blind spot. A blind spot he had left unattended for too long.

“I will not lie to you, Steve,” he said lowly, “My feelings towards James do extend beyond friendship, they have for some time.”

“Well, duh,” Steve chimed in, a small grin in the corner of his mouth. “Why wouldn’t you? Bucky’s a catch.”

A startled chuckle rumbled out of T’Challa’s chest as he nodded in agreement. “Indeed, he is. There are many things I wish to give to James, if he will allow me to do so.”

Steve bobbed his head, “Well, Bucky’s a grown man, you’ll have to work out whatever’s between you two. It’s just…as his best friend, I had to – “

“I understand,” T’Challa concurred. “I would do the very same thing in your place.”

He slapped Steve heartily on the back as he gestured forward, “Come, take a walk with me.”

 

+++

 

“Ouch!” Bucky moaned as his hair was once again tugged, jerking his head back.

“Stop being such a baby,” Sharon grouched from behind him as she continued braiding, tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated. She was attempting something fancy that her nieces loved, a French braid or something like that. Bucky really hadn’t been paying attention when the blonde spy had manhandled him to the ground and got started on his hair before he could cry out ‘Uncle.’

They were situated in the vast greenery of the Royal Gardens as the warm Wakandan sun shone down upon them, filtering through the leaves of the thicket of Marula trees that they were seated beneath. Wild panthers were roaming near them, one had already crept by Bucky’s side, head-butting him along the way before joining the others.

Despite the war being waged against his hair, Bucky was pliant and relaxed as he leaned back into Sharon’s legs as she hummed under her breath while working. She wasn’t so bad…for a Carter.

It was still one of the most hysterical things about the future to Bucky that Steve had ended up with Peggy’s equally strong-willed niece.

The man clearly had a type and they were the ones that put his star spangled ass in his place. Man, Steve was whipped.

Speaking of Steve…

“Where’s Steve?”

Sharon snorted from behind him as she looped the sections of his hair over one another. “Probably making a fool of himself.”

Well, that was always a given. But something about Sharon’s tone had him suspicious. “What’s he done now?”

“Well, for starters,” Sharon mused with a cheeky grin, “He’s noticed the goo-goo eyes you and T’Challa have been making at one another.”

Bucky stiffened in denial as he stared purposefully ahead. “I’m the Winter Soldier. I’m incapable of goo-goo eyes.”

Sharon’s only response was to once again tug sternly on his hair, causing him to flinch and bare his teeth.

“As I was saying, _goo-goo eyes_ ,” he held up his hands in defeat as she carried on jubilantly, “So Steve, as your best friend, took it upon himself to make sure T’Challa treats you right.”

Bucky immediately blanched as a thousand different scenarios, each one worse than the previous, flashed through his mind.

“Oh no.”

Sharon’s smile was only a tad sadistic as she nodded.

“Oh yes.”

Bucky hung his head, groaning loudly all the while. “Please tell me that Steve isn’t giving the king of Wakanda the shovel talk.” he begged to God, Sharon, Bast, whoever the hell was listening and could help a man out. Hadn’t he been through enough in his near 100 years? And now he had to deal with this embarrassment? Where was karma when he needed it?

“Would that I could, Buckaroo, would that I could.” Sharon consoled, patting his shoulder sympathetically, even as amusement was clear as day in her tone.

“What a punk.” he muttered, shaking his head. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Sharon snorted again, “Yeah, that’s if there’s anything left after the Dora Milaje get to him. Those women are fierce.”

“Amen to that.”

The two sat in silence as Sharon finished his hair with a flourish, tying it up and taking pictures to pass along to Natasha and Wilson. He could already hear Wilson choking on his laughter in his head. It would serve the birdbrain. He still hadn’t forgiven him for that seat incident.

He looked up as he heard two pairs of feet emerging from the gardens and coming their way. Steve and T’Challa were strolling side by side, speaking idly to one another as the king pointed out various fauna and vegetation.

If Bucky’s heart did a funny little dance the moment he caught sight of the man, well, that was between him and himself.

“Hey, look,” Sharon said as she caught sight of them as well, “There’s our lover boys.”

Bucky only grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet, “You’re no help at all.”

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as he forced himself to suck in a calming breath as he walked towards the two men, who seemed so different, but were also so alike.

“Fellas,” he greeted, trying and failing to convince them that he wasn’t in the know about their conversation. The two were still standing and they weren’t any bruises visible. It must have gone well, right? Hopefully nothing was broken. Steve was about as graceful as a bull in a China shop.

He looked from Steve to T’Challa, “What have you two been up to?”

It was T’Challa who spoke first, “We had a most… _enlightening_ talk.”

Bucky forced his face to remain neutral as he glanced towards Steve, “Enlightening, huh?”

“Indeed.”

Steve bobbed his head in agreement. “It was a real hoot, Buck.”

And there it was, the infamous, Rogers shit-eating grin that had been getting Bucky into trouble since he was a kid. If Steve thought he could just do him dirty like this and walk away unscathed, he had another thing coming.

Bucky narrowed his eyes in response, “Is that so? Because of that, I’m telling Baby Carter all the dirt I have on you. The real deep shit.”

Steve only raised his shoulder in a half-shrug, completely nonplussed by Bucky’s threat. “She’s related to Peggy, Buck. She already knows all the embarrassin’ stuff.”

Bucky’s grin grew wicked as he peered at his friend.

“Oh really? Because ol’ Peg only got to highlight your dumbass antics during the War. I’ve got stories going back all the way to 1925 and I’m not afraid to use ‘em. Don’t forget, I know what _really_ happened to Mrs. O’Malley’s cat.”

Steve instantly went pale as he audibly swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing noticeably.

“You wouldn’t.”

Bucky’s smirk grew as he leaned in towards Steve, “Try me, pal.”

It was just at that moment that Sharon popped into the conversation, wrapping her arms around Steve as she saddled up to his side.

“Stories?” she asked with a glint in her eyes, “What kind of stories?”

Steve comically gaped as his panic set in, “Oh! Um…nothing! Nothing. Bucky was just kidding, weren’t you, Buck?” He looked at Bucky helplessly, who reveled in Steve’s discomfort. It served him right after the shovel talk he had attempted to give to T’Challa. Honestly, why was he friends with this mook?

“I don’t know, Stevie.” he taunted, “Was I?”

Steve laughed shrilled as he looked to Sharon, “What a kidder he is! C’mon, Sharon, let’s take a walk.”

He pulled her away before she could argue, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they wandered back into the palace, Bucky watching them go with a gleeful grin.

Ha, that would show him.

A throat cleared next to him, immediately sending his senses on high alert as he realized that with Steve and Sharon vacating the premises, he was now alone with a very amused looking T’Challa.

The same T’Challa who had been given the shovel talk by fuckin’ Captain America.

Someone should just kill him right now, that would be the kind thing to do. So, with a fidgeting stance, Bucky looked everywhere except at the king as he attempted a strategic retreat.

“Well,” he muttered aloud, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go fling myself off a cliff. So, uh, good talk.”

He had only taken a few steps forward when T’Challa’s resonate voice sounded from behind.

“James.”

Bucky immediately froze, because T’Challa calling him _James_ did things to him, like melting into goo on the sidewalk. Bucky only sighed as he pivoted towards T’Challa. The king’s gaze was warm as he looked Bucky square in the eye.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Bucky blinked. Of all the things he had thought T’Challa would say, he would never have guessed this.

“Dinner?” he dumbly parroted back as T’Challa nodded.

“Yes, it would please me if we could eat with one another. There are many things I wish to discuss with you.”

Bucky’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he fiddled with his vibranium fingers. Oh, God, there were going to talk about _feelings_ weren’t they?

“Good things…or bad things?” he weakly ventured. He had dealt with more than 70 years of torture at Hydra’s hands, but the thought of T’Challa rejecting him, well…that would destroy him. He’d probably have to move to Antarctica and live with the penguins for the rest of his days, since human contact would be an absolute no-go after being rebuffed by a man such as T’Challa.

T’Challa’s eyes crinkled fondly as he grinned broadly at the super-soldier. He stepped forward, interlocking his fingers with Bucky’s.

“Good things, I promise.”

Bucky didn’t gasp, but it was a close call, as he stared at the king with wonder in his eyes.

“Yeah?” he asked as T’Challa gently squeezed his hand.

“Come,” he began directing Bucky towards the palace, “Let us enjoy our time together.”

It was easy for Bucky to follow T’Challa. When push comes to shove, he’d follow T’Challa just about anywhere.

And it seemed…T’Challa would follow him right back.

Maybe Steve wasn't completely useless after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time to combine my love of Winterpanther with my other great shipping love, Staron :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews for this series! You guys rock! Please keep 'em coming!


End file.
